The present invention relates generally to a rear wiper arm assembly for the lift gate of a motor vehicle.
In the automobile industry today, a detachable rear wiper arm system may be used on sport utility vehicles (SUV) and other such vehicles that have a hatch glass able to open separately from a lift gate. When the vehicle moves through a car wash, it is possible for wiper arm to become tangled with the car wash equipment resulting in the wiper arm being bent or broken.
In current practice, plastic rear wiper arms used on SUVs have much higher warranty costs as compared to the use of steel wiper arms, limiting the desire to use plastic rear wiper arms.
A need exists in the industry for an improved vehicle rear wiper system whose hatch glass is able to open separately from the lift gate. The wiper system should prevent permanent damage to the rear wiper arm during car wash usage and provide the opportunity to use plastic material for rear wiper arms.